


Tan confuso como...

by Saubree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Johnlock solo se menciona, Los últimos tres characters solo se mencionan, M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest, lenguaje explicito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree
Summary: “Quédate” susurras y es la primera vez en años que me encuentro dudando sobre lo que debo hacer. “...Por favor,” y es... es lo único que necesito para quedarme.





	Tan confuso como...

Es tarde, recibí un mensaje un poco preocupante esta mañana. Decidí venir a dar un vistazo, Sherlock no es de las personas que te enviarían un típico ‘como estás’ sin previo aviso, sería extraño si siquiera lo preguntara en persona a cualquier sujeto, cualquiera que no fuera John Watson, al menos… sé que el asunto apunta en esa dirección. Mis ‘secuaces’ como los llamaría Sherlock me lo informaron solo unos segundos después de que me lo informara implícitamente en su mensaje: Oh, Sherlock, John y tú han tenido una pelea, una mucho mayor que las anteriores, tal vez suficiente para irse para siempre... de nuevo.  
  
No sé porque estoy aquí, no sé bien la razón por la que lo he estado durante todas sus peleas, aun cuando no representaban ni siquiera la primer alarma de la despedida definitiva, y Sherlock lo sabía. Aunque en el fondo lo sé, sé que se lo debo, Sherlock, tu sabes que te lo debo.  
  
Entro en la habitación, te veo tirado en el suelo una vez más y si no fuera por ese pequeño sonido, muestra de tu respiración, correría a tomarte el pulso. Cuelgo mi abrigo y sombrilla en la puerta, y lentamente me acerco a ti. No estás drogado, me aseguro de ello revisando tus pupilas, tomaste demasiado eso es todo, intento levantarte y sucede... intentas besarme, de nuevo, piensas que soy John pero realmente no importa, decido no hacer nada y te tomo del brazo obligándote a levantarte. Funciona, te llevo a tu habitación y te recuesto en la cama, antes de que hagas nada te quito los zapatos, los calcetines, voy al closet y busco una frazada para cubrirte, cuando regreso de nuevo estás durmiendo, te cubro con la frazada y me dispongo a salir cuando te escucho moverte en la cama y susurrar mi nombre.  
  
“Mycroft, ¿eres tú?” preguntas, como si no supieras la respuesta.  
  
“Duerme, Sherlock, es tarde.”  
  
“Peleamos, Mycroft, él no quiere verme ya…” te levantas un poco para poder sentarte. “Sé que volverá.”  
  
Ambos lo sabemos, incluso lo deducirías si te hubieran presentado los hechos en tu estado actual. John tiene una afición a los hombres con problemas que lo hacen entrar en peligro. El volverá, siempre lo hace.  
  
“Quédate,” susurras y es la primera vez en años que me encuentro dudando sobre lo que debo hacer. Cuando se trata de ti siempre entramos en un entredicho, si me quedo los dos lo lamentaremos, a pesar de que es lo que ambos queremos, si decido marcharme nada cambiara entre los dos, probablemente no recordaras que estuve aquí en la mañana, sin mencionar que será lo correcto. Quedarme es lo que quiero, es lo que tú quieres pero no pasará, ya no eres un joven que necesita algún tipo de guía, tus días de confusión quedaron atrás. Antes de John.  
  
“...Por favor,” y es... es lo único que necesito para quedarme. Sé que ya no eres un niño que necesita protección pero esa es exactamente la imagen que proyectas en este instante.  
  
“Nada va a pasar.” Digo, y es una convicción... al menos es el plan a seguir.  
  
“Te necesito, quiero que estés junto a mí.” Susurras con tu cabeza baja mirando a las sabanas, sé lo que piensas y algo me dice que debo salir de aquí. No lo hago, porque es simple lógica, los dos somos hombres maduros, homosexuales y estamos realmente solos a pesar de lo que aparentemos. Tú me entiendes más de lo que nadie podrá hacerlo nunca. Yo te entiendo más de lo que John, Lestrade o Moriarty podrían llegar a soñar. Me quedo porque a pesar de ser hermanos te deseo, te deseo desde que te convertiste en un joven, diría que antes incluso pero la realidad es que adoraba verte crecer, había algo en ti que estaba esperando. Desde tu corta edad te mostrabas demasiado inteligente para el promedio, sin embargo debo admitir que jamás me impresionaron las cosas que lograbas o las magníficas conclusiones a las que llegabas observando a alguien. Fue en tu pre adolescencia cuando comencé a notarte de verdad, no tenías ni quince años cuando me di cuenta de lo hermoso que eras, de lo mucho que habías cambiado en los últimos años mientras yo me encontraba en la universidad, fueron solo unos días de visita en casa pero comencé a notarte, a notarte como algo más.  
  
En aquellos días suprimí cualquier tipo de deseo hacia ti, me concentré en mis asuntos y procuré mi ausencia aunque siempre estuve vigilándote, monitoreando tu participación en todos aquellos casos. Fue uno el que por fin encaminó nuestro encuentro. Jamás deje de seguirte la pista y me –enfureció- el hecho de encontrarte con una persona tan, común, como lo era Watson, siempre supe de tus relaciones con esos insulsos hombres de Scotland Yard, no importaban porque jamás te molestaste en hacérmelo saber. Ellos no eran nada para ti pero John... él llego a tu vida y realmente fue el primero: fue el primero en amarte y tenerte de la forma en que yo lo hubiera querido, él te daba algo que ni yo ni esos detectives podían darte; normalidad, cotidianidad, algo estable a lo que aferrarte en medio de todo el caos que tanto amas.  
  
Quisiera decir que no me alegre cuando supe que tenían problemas, me gustaría decir que odiaba estar junto a ti consolándote, tocándote, estando cerca de ti, quisiera decir que no se sentía bien pero eso sería mentirme a mí mismo y caer aún más bajo de lo que estoy ahora. Todo este tiempo me mantuve cerca ‘apoyándote’ en cada una de tus peleas, sé que sabías la razón, aunque no querías admitirlo al igual que yo. Todo este tiempo deseé tocarte y consolarte de otra manera, Sherlock. Ahora me quedaré, estoy cansado de irme y dejarte a tu suerte para introducirte más drogas o ahogarte en algún cuerpo, Sherlock. Si necesitas desahogarte ¿Por qué no conmigo, por qué no con tu hermano? Solo este pensamiento envía una pulsante señal a mi vientre bajo.  
  
“No lo soportaré más tiempo, Sherlock, ¿estás seguro?” No pienso decir nada de lo que ha pasado por mi mente desde la última vez que hable, quizá no lo necesito, no contigo.  
  
“Lo deseas ¿no es así?” Me acerco a la cama, quitándome el chaleco y desabotonándome la camisa.  
  
“Sabes la respuesta.” Digo en el instante en que subo a la cama y me posiciono sobre ti.  
  
“Te deseo.” Susurra en mi oído y es lo único que necesito para ponerme duro. Comienzas a quitarte la camisa y pones tus manos dentro de mi pantalón tratando de quitarlo mientras yo hago lo mismo con el tuyo. Se siente tan bien. Te beso en los labios y no sé si eso me excita más que tu mano alrededor de mi miembro. Al fin estamos desnudos y comienzo a recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mis manos a la par que tu dejas pequeñas evidencias en cada lugar al que llega tu boca. Vuelvo a subir y beso tus labios, tu cara, tu barbilla, tu cuello, estoy hambriento de ti y te lo hago saber con cada dominante beso. Comienzo a descender besando y lamiendo cada extremo de piel que encuentro, llego a tus pezones y no resisto lamerlos y mordisquearlos hasta dejarlos dilatados.  
  
“Mycroft...” Esperé tanto tiempo para llenar una habitación con tus gemidos pero ahora no están solos, los míos completan este acorde en el que los hemos convertido. Finalmente llego a tu abdomen y no pierdo tiempo, tomo entre mis manos tu miembro despierto y comienzo a lamerlo. “My-Mycroft.” Lanzas un grito de placer, sorprendido como si no supieras cuando he llegado a ese punto. Te masturbo a la par que succionó, necesito más, te tomas en manos gustoso mientras mi mano se dirige a mí entrepierna y comienzo a masturbarme. Siempre has sabido lo que deseo. Me encanta.  
  
Ambos nos corremos al tiempo y entonces no espero ni un momento, no puedo arriesgarme, Sherlock. Necesito más, deseo más, no puedo mirarte a los ojos y arriesgarme. Te doy la vuelta y comienzo besando tu nuca, bajo besando cada parte de tu espalda y te preparo con nuestro semen mezclado entre tu vientre y la sabana. Dejas de gritar mi nombre y comienzas a susurrarlo. Meto el primer dedo y puedo sentir como te retuerces bajo mío, meto el segundo y has comenzado a morder la almohada, el tercero y soy yo el que no puede hablar, te necesito tanto, ahora. Posiciono bien tus piernas y te acerco a mí por la cintura, aun no me miras y me introduzco en ti. Eres todo lo que creí que serías, tan estrecho y cálido y ahora mío, no puedo detenerme y comienzo a follarte rápidamente.  
  
“Más rápido… M-Mycroft, fuerte.” Y no puedo evitar pensar; siempre has sido así, hermano, es la mejor y la peor de tus cualidades.  
  
“Sherlock... humm... ahhh.” Estás cerca, puedo sentirlo y ahora no puedo dejar de decir tu nombre. "Sher-lock..."  
  
“Ahh, M-Mycroft, hermano.” Ese es el detonante. Sé que acabaremos pronto, un par de embestidas más y los dos terminamos, me lanzo a tu lado y me quedo ahí. Sin hablarte… siempre ha sido así, nos evitamos el uno al otro, y no podría estar más agradecido de que eso no cambie en esta situación.  
  
Aun te encuentras en esa nube de placer y yo no me siento con las suficientes fuerzas como para vestirme y salir de ahí antes de que cualquier cosa pueda pasar. Desnudos, dormidos en tu cama es como nos encuentra Watson, intentas salir de la habitación tras él y yo no te detengo, sin embargo, sé que no lo alcanzarás, sé que no quieres alcanzarlo, así es tu relación con él después de todo.  
  


 

#  …::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

**Author's Note:**

> THEN> Que tal, empecé haciendo algo totalmente diferente o al menos mi primer idea estaba a mares de distancia de esta… digamos que me encantaba, corrección, me encanta el John/Sherlock cuando está bien escrito, pero por alguna razón (después de leer un fanfic extremadamente bueno de Holmescest) comencé a interesarme también por el Mycroft/Sherlock. Para futuras referencias, lean mi fic/traducción de esta pareja, espero hacer justicia a la historia al traducirla.  
> Cualquier crítica o comentario es más que bienvenido, dejen reviews… hasta la próxima.
> 
> NOW> Revise este fic y lo actualicé ya con menos faltas de ortografía e iteraciones. Aún no está completamente limpio pero al leerlo casi muero de vergüenza y corregí los errores que encontré a mi paso, skimming, yeah! Oh, ni siquiera sabía lo que era tener sexo en el momento en que escribí este fic, así que también he re-escrito esa escena. En serio ni siquiera lo recuerdo pero definitivamente hay cosas que el porno, la Internet y otros fics no pueden enseñarte. Oh bien, lo escribí hace ya casi una década.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
>   
> THEN = Antes.  
> Now = Ahora.


End file.
